


When the afternoon falls

by Forchhammer



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Jae is crazy, Jaehyungparkian, M/M, get out of abusive relationship kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-02 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12725994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forchhammer/pseuds/Forchhammer
Summary: Jaehyung needed to make some things clear to his boyfriend, in case he was unaware of what happened.





	When the afternoon falls

The afternoon had fallen. Had fallen, and you, smiling mischievous, came closer. Had told me how much you wanted me, and I, foolish, fully believed in you.

Oh, Younghyung. You don’t understand, do you? You don’t understand that, when the afternoon falls, your fidelity falls too.

Falls. Falls and, I know, it’s not your fault. It never was, and I would even say it’s okay. But you know that I was never that comprehensive, don’t you, Younghyung?

Even though it’s involuntary, you are a well formulated man, a full, mature, and as I used to think, a rational man, too. That idea, however, changed at the moment I realized something: you lay down with me while thinking about someone else.

You know what is even more cruel, Younghyung? The way you look at me. You don’t even try to disguise the fact you are thinking about another person. You don’t disguise your gasps that call his name. You don’t even disguise the deception when you hear my voice.

So, at that day, when I made you see that I knew about your case, you could have been a little more discreet. You could had disguised that smile. If you had done this, Younghyung, he would still be here.

Now that I put an end at this story, you will be mine, won’t you? When you uncover what I did for us, I will be in the place I always am. And when the afternoon falls, Younghyung, I hope you hug me and understand, once for all, that you belong to me.


End file.
